Hidden Dragon among the Lions
by 10868letsgo
Summary: This started before season 1 came. Eleana Targaryen is the daughter of the Mad King and the noble house of Karstarks. During the Rebellion, Tywin Lannister he must repaid the debt to her mother. So, he taken her in and raised as his daughter name Eleanor Hill to keep her safe. Now war has come upon them and can she play part of the game or died trying?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Prologue

" _Lord Lannister"_

" _My lady Karstark."_

" _I see the war is over."_

" _Your bleeding?"_

" _Heh, I'm dying."_

" _The child?"_

" _A girl. It's pity that I won't be here to watch her grow."_

" _The new king wants all Targaryen dead…"  
"No! You still owe me a debt."_

" _My lady..."_

" _After your_ _ **son**_ _humiliated me by disappearing from our wedding day to join the Kingsguard, you told me yourself that if there anything that I need or want you will pay the debt ten times full."_

"… _.I did. I'm sorry for what has happened to you. If only my foolish son would…"_

" _It doesn't matter. Oddly enough he doesn't seem mad to me. He didn't force me or hit me like his wife. I guess he yearn some sort of compassion that he missed. He kept me from returning home and acted calm and free when I was in the Maiden vault with him. King Aerys came to me and he would act like a man that he would stay by me and I would sing him lots of songs and I would let his grace sleep on my lap that he yearn for years. Your debt is to protect my daughter. Raised her and care for her. That is your debt that will be paid."_

" _What's her name?"_

" _Her name is given by her father. She was name Princess Elaena Targaryen. But the name that I want to give her is Eleanor."_

" _Forgive me, Lady Karstark."_

" _I know. I just wished that the time was different that's all."_

* * *

"Eleanor!" Tyrion Lannister called out to her. "Eleanor!"

He waddles towards her, but stop in a halt by none other than Lann with rip pieces of cloth in his mouth.

"Oh good Gods, Lann! Drop it! Droooop it." Tyrion scolded the lion like he was a misbehave puppy, but Lann ignored him.

The lion went to his mistress. This is a big land of sanctuary for the lions to run around and enjoys the opened sun. Many of the lions and lioness aren't bothered by Tyrion presence. It was because their **Mother** demanded to leave him be.

Many called Lady Eleanor the Mother of Lions.

Eleanor is quite the beauty and with wave, curls of black hair and purple eyes. She is quite enchanting that many sought her out.

"So, this is what Lord Marbrand stormed off for." Tyrion looked at her amused by the notion.

"Oh brother, Lann was just playing with him." Eleanor said as she cooed Lann. "Weren't you, Lann? You were just playing that overly dressed Lord Marbrand."

Lann just purred at her touch. Eleanor noticed that Tyrion looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sweet sister, not that I am against that you are chasing away the suiters that you don't like, but sadly our beloved father is growing weary over who would take your hand in marriage. After the entire legacy…"

"Legacy it's what you pass down to your children, and your children's children." Eleanor and Tyrion quoted together.

Eleanor walked around to cuddle one of the cubs that are starting to explore around.

"Yet the talk of legacy is all wrong." Eleanor told her brother.

Tyrion explained it to her, "But sadly as long as father is alive then he will do it with or without your consult."

"Tyrion, I already hated that father is asking the King to legitimize me as Lannister and making me do this. If I wanted to marry, I want to marry for love." Eleanor smiled and petted the cub as it purred her. Tyrion looked at her sadly and happy at Eleanor's words. When their father brought her home from the Rebellion and called her his bastard sister, he felt pleased knowing that he wasn't going to be alone in Casterly Rock. She was always pure joy to him and taught her everything he can to teach her the Game of Thrones despite how much she hated it, but she is quite a good player.

"Eleanor…it's not just our father's orders." He gentled took the cub and gave it back to its mother. "Father is not going to be around forever and many would be unkind to know that I won't be able to protect you if there cruel man that may harm you. Just so they have a chance to claim our home. I agree that perhaps if you are married than I could felt at ease knowing that you wedded to a good man."

Eleanor signed again and walked by to the stone by the water hole pool on the side.

"Please try to understand. I haven't done a thing on my own. I haven't made a single friend."

Lann looked at her insulted in his eyes and growled.

"Accept you, Lann and the whole pride." Eleanor smiled.

Lann is satisfied about her answers and went back lying down.

"I had never been outside of Casterly Rock and go further away here. How am I supposed to know things like the people and all the news from them?"

"Eleanor you are father's precious daughter and he is ruler of Casterly Rock and Warden of the west." Tyrion said in a stern voice.

"Then maybe I don't want to be his daughter anymore!" Eleanor turned away in anger.

"Ooh, I. I couldn't help, but wonder that your daughter of cubs gave you any trouble than it is." Tyrion said to Lann as the lion look up at him. Tyrion walked away back to home. Tyrion could see that she inherited their father's stubbornness, but then again once father set up his mind. He sticks to it.

"Hmmm." Lann gave him a confused look.

Eleanor looked at the field of birds as the cubs playfully readily itself to pounce at his prey. The cub pounced, but the birds flew away from that action. She watched them flew away into the skies. Freedom. That's all she ever wanted. But her father kept her lock away in Casterly Rock and only brought her up on special occasions. Many would say because she is father's favorite child, but he would never give her what she wanted. No one will. She heard Lann snarled and growled at something. Eleanor saw what he was growling at.

Cersei Lannister is sneering down on her. Eleanor knew why, but this made her believe that she was somewhat grateful over Tywin's protection. He will protect her from everyone including his own daughter. Cersei left from her sight.

Eleanor has always tries to see the light and the dark in the people, but Cersei on the other hand. All she saw in Cersei is complete darkness and no light at all.

Eleanor has almost forgotten that the Cersei and her children came to visit Casterly Rock.

It's a good thing that they are leaving today. However, she never talks to them because Tywin has made sure that she stays by his side every chance they had.

Eleanor said goodbye to the whole pride and being escorted back to the hall by the assigned guard of Tywin Lannister. She knows that Lann is a king among the lions and is already the father of 26 cubs already.

The people would say that she is the jewel of Casterly Rock.

How can she be a jewel?

The only she kept company is Joy Hill another fellow bastard girl that she would allow to be with. Tyrion her brother or many called him Imp.

"Hello, Joy." Joy ran to her and hugs her waist. Ten years old, all Lannister look with her golden mane tied in a long braid and emerald eyes.

Joy Hill is her uncle Gerion child and she adores her like a little sister. If she does get marry she hopes to keep Joy with her as her lady in waiting.

"How are the lions?" Joy asked as she held her hand.

"They are wonderful and Lann had just had one of the lionesses pregnant again and the other of his cubs are exploring already."

Now Casterly Rock doesn't put lions in the cages down below their home anymore since she provided a place to put them there by getting in favors and reducing the debts a bit.

Her father was quite please, but he expected that he was notified of her plans.

"Go on Joy will be having our talks tomorrow it's getting late." Eleanor told Joy as the little nodded. Eleanor gave her kissed on the cheek and Joy returned them to her.

She went into the chamber that displays her father's banner sigil of a lion and desk of her papers and quills neatly on top of it.

Eleanor changes into her night dress and put on the shawl to cover her. She stares at the night where the moon shines and stars are showing brightly tonight.

Eleanor wished that she knew what she wanted and how to get there. Eleanor begins to sing.

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Uh oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Uh oh, If only_

 _If only..._

Eleanor shed one tear on her cheek as it fallen on the balcony of her chamber.

* * *

 **So what you think? Tywin Lannister has the Targaryen in his grasped and soon everyone would want her hand. The song came from Descendants 2 movie that Mal sing "If only" reprise. Bring in your reviews and pm me. Also, what paired should I give her.**

 **Eleanor or Elaena Targaryen looks like df548242746112f795adc8ca3f8a111a**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Though the sex to which I belong is considered weak you will nevertheless find me a rock that bends to no wind." – Elizabeth 1_

* * *

 **I have decided to pair her with Robb Stark that is briefly and passionate, but tragedy will happened. But Jon Snow will be entering the course after his death and came back alive.**

* * *

 **I don't own the Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Why is your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon snorted.

Jon, Theon and Robb were shirtless and getting themselves haircut and shave before the King and his party come to Winterfell. A servant name Tommy is shaving Robb's chin.

"It's for the queen, I bet," Theon replied. "I hear she's a sleek bit of mink."

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick," Robb snorted.

"Ah, but just think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick," Theon laughs.

Jon rolled his eyes and thought, 'Typical Greyjoy. He only thinks with his cock than his head.'

"Is the king brining the whole family?"

"Yes, I think so." Robb shrugged. "There is her brother, Jaime Lannister and Tyrion 'Imp' Lannister."

"What I am upset is that there other sister is not going with them." Theon huffed.

"The king has a sister?" Jon questioned.

"No, it's the queen's father, Tywin Lannister bastard daughter." Theon signed dreamily, "I hear she is more beautiful than the queen. All dark of hair as the raven feather with the most haunted purple eye so much for wanting to meet her."

"Why doesn't she come here?" Jon asked.

"I heard that the Old Lion kept her locked away and refuse to allow her to leave his sight. Many believe that he favors her more than his trueborn children." Robb told Jon and Theon.

"Or he might be afraid that his jealous daughter who is queen will kill her." Theon shrugged.

Jon gasped in silent. Would the queen be that pitiful to kill her own sister?

Robb furrowed his face and think, "Theon the queen wouldn't do that."

Theon shrugged, "It's your lost. Call me when she suddenly dies."

"All done, my lord." Tommy announced as Robb clean himself with a cloth.

"Thank you," Robb replied and stood up. He patted Jon in the back and shoves him down on the chair.

"Go on, Tommy, shear him good. He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair."

Jon huffed, but remained still to give Tommy a good clean job on his hair.

* * *

The next day, Robb has been called into his father solar to discuss some things.

"Robb," Eddard Stark also, called Ned smiled briefly to his son.

There seem to be a portrait that is covered by a white thick blanket.

Robert is sitting there taking a sip of his cup and silently commanded the servants to remove the blanket.

Two servants had done as ordered. Robb instantly widen his eyes and saw what describe the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

A woman of full black of hair and eyes of jewels that shine hidden grace and sadness, but she holds more air of Queen than Cersei Lannister.

"This is the newly named, Lady Eleanor Lannister of Casterly Rock." Robert introduced Robb.

Eleanor hair is put up into a Blonde Braided Updo. She dressed in fine colors of Lannister, but she painted her lions into black with blue roses with green vines.

Theon is right. She is beautiful.

"The king and I discussed that you both should wed to mend the blood between Lannister and Starks. Lord Tywin agreed less than one condition, he must present himself at the wedding and second no bedding involved." Ned told Robb.

Yet Robb did not hear, but nodded needless to say.

Robert laughs, "Ha, looks like your boy is undressing her with his eyes!" Robb blushed heavily and looked down in shame.

"Robert," Ned scolded him.

"What? He's at that age when a boy becomes a man."

"I accept!" Robb shouted eagerly which Ned looked at him surprised and Robert silently raised his cup in proudness.

Robb coughed and composed himself, "I mean, yes, father. I will wed Lady Lannister."

"Great," Robert clapped his hands together, "I have already summoned them and they should be here in three days' time or four. You will need to prepared the wedding soon."

"Yes, your grace." Both of the Starks answered and bow their heads.

Robert waved off Robb to leave.

He left his father solar and smiled beamingly.

Today is a good day for him.

He hopes that Lady Eleanor will like it here. He paused at remembering something, "Oh gods, my mother will kill both father and I."

His mother may have to say something about this.

Winter is coming indeed. Robb groaned and rubbed his temples to calm his nerves.

* * *

 **So, I hope the wait is over. Now next chapter, Lady Eleanor is coming to Wnterfell with Lord Tywin Lannister. And the wedding will begin. Lord Karstark felt like he should know her. Bring in comments and reviews.**

 **Eleanor's mother bracelet bell looks like cb6ebff48d474ef7b1ba1880f978b809**

 **Her hair looks like hairandmakeupbysteph_17438873_287535065012685_3332178904050827264_nresize**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not an update!**

 **I have decided that Hidden Dragon among the Lions will be change pairs again because I have decided that it will not be Robb/OC first then Jon/Oc second. The reason is this because it has been done many times and I don't want to repeat it. So sorry, Jon fans, but Robb will be sticking to this story.**

 **The update will come on this Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Brass shines as fair to the ignorant as gold to the goldsmiths."- Elizabeth I_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Eleanor Lannister

The roads are long and hard, but Tywin makes no waste to pack everything up and traveling in his party to go Winterfell to his daughter's wedding.

She hopes that this Robb Stark will like her or at least respected her. Her Aunt Genna is in the Carriage with her along with Joy Hill. She made one last request that to allow her to see her wedding.

"My dear, why so nervous?" Genna asked her.

"It's nothing. It's silly."

Aunt Genna gently laughs, "Nothing is silly if you tell me to judge in what's on your mind."

"You think…He might like me? Robb Stark the heir to Winterfell?" Eleanor shyly looked at Genna.

"Of course he will." She confirmed it to her. "How could he not?"

Eleanor looked back outside to see the scenery of the woods.

"Now, my dear. You must remember you are a lioness and you must remain strong. We, women do know a thing or two how to wrap a man around her finger."

The women all giggle and laugh.

Eleanor saw the upcoming castle. It's Winterfell, the castle is beautiful like it has been made to harden their homes.

No wonder the Starks were Kings since they did build it like it was nothing.

A guard went to open the carriage. She has been led out first by a hand to walk towards her out of the carriage. Many people straighten up, but they can never take her eyes out of her. Eleanor wears a traditional Lannister red color of her dress and wears her hair pieces in pearls.

No matter how simple her outfit is. She will look more beautiful and regal no matter how many clothes she wears. She went to her father, Lord Tywin Lannister as he guided her to where the Starks and the King is. "Lord Stark," Tywin nodded his head briefly and bow to the King, "Your grace." She followed his example.

Like Aunt Genna often said, you must let others see your mask before revealing your true face. "Welcome to Winter Lord Lannister," Lord Stark replied Icey edge. Eleanor managed to hide her shivers by his tone.

"My thanks," His hand moves her in a small movement to curtsey before them, "This is my daughter, Lady Eleanor from House of Lannister."

Ned brought forward his son, "This is my son and heir, Robb Stark."

Robb stumbled a little to walk towards and her each her hand to kiss it, "My Lady."

She smiled a bit and replied, "My Lord."

"Come; let us come inside before the event." Lady Stark gently intervenes between them. She has a feeling that her new good mother doesn't trust or even like her.

Yes, she remembers the Tully family. Lord Hoster was hoping that she would marry his son, Edmure. He did look handsome, but she can tell that he is a bumbling fool. Aunt Genna scowled her disapprove of him. However, Lann, her lion was a cub around that time and he gave Lord Edmure a lot of trouble during his stay. It was amusing to watch him appear like a fool and Lann is quite a tricky as his name had stated.

Lann didn't like it when Edmure was getting a little too close for comfort. Lord Hoster was tempered and he rages about her being a bastard by a slip. Many people gasp in fear, but Tywin Lannister simply said, "Would you like to see the lions down here?"

Then they left in fear. She was very upset, but she didn't blame her Lann for protecting her. Her father came and patted her head. He simply told her, "A lion doesn't concern themselves with the sheep." It was his way of saying that Edmure wouldn't handle her at all. Eleanor smiled when she knew that it was his way of comforting her.

They walked into the home of the Starks, but she sneaks a glance and he saw her smile at her. She flushed and quickly left before anyone could see.

"Lord Lannister!"

A guard came in running to them.

"What is it?" Tywin hissed.

"We…um had a stowaway." The Lannister guard stammered.

What?

They all look back and by the Gods! It's their favorite King of the Pride.

"Lann!" Both Tywin and Eleanor shouted. All the people were ready there weapons, but Eleanor commanded them.

"STAND DOWN!" Eleanor roared like a lioness which the Lannister guards obey her in an instance.

Lann proudly walked up to Eleanor holding something in his mouth. It's a pure white cub in his mouth. Eleanor reaches and gently settled in her arms.

Eleanor sighs, "What a name I gave you." Lann purred at her like a kitten. He always does this in order to get her to forgive him. It's not okay to work. Okay, it works fine. Aunt Genna is trying to restrain her laughter, but couldn't.

She let out laughter.

"Oh Gods, this will be a wedding to remember after all." Aunt Genna just walked away with Joy Hill in her hand while laughing about it.

* * *

Robb Stark

Robb Stark has been a smiley joyfully in his chamber. This is quite an amazing day. His bride is truly a beauty, yet she yelled to the guards like a commander.

He never thought to be this happy with the beautiful bride. He heavily flushed and coughed himself to calm his nerves.

Lady Eleanor Lannister. She is not like any ladies, he has ever met before. A real lion is here in Winterfell and he still couldn't get the memory out of his head. She is so brave and fierce. The way she stood strong and men would obey not because of her being the daughter of Tywin Lannister. They obey her because she earned their loyalty.

He so badly wanted to get to know her, but their wedding is hosted themselves to be married before his father leaves for Kingslanding and his sister and Bran will be leaving.

He was pretty much disappointed as he was hoping to get to know her.

He only wished that he can talk to her, but he has no way to do that. He can hope that they would grow like his parents.

Three more days before their wedding, he will be honorable not because she is a Lannister, but she will be his wife.

Three days later…

Today is the day. Robb Stark is getting married. It was a clear weather at night with lightly snowing on his wedding day and the full moon shone brightly tonight. He is wearing a traditional Stark clothes' with the sigil of Direwolf. He saw the whole northern banners that came to the wedding. They are probably curious about Robb's new bride. Many are placing bets on him and his bride

He took a quick peak from his family. Their facial expression is shown in his father grim feature to down few sullen scowls from his younger siblings; Arya, Brandon and Rickon. He asked that his brother Jon Snow be there for his wedding along with Theon Greyjoy.

Robb felt like he is lying to himself; saying that he wasn't nervous.

But in reality, he is actually nervous. All these questions just making him doubt his ability to be a husband.

What if I'm not a good husband?

Or we might not be like father and mother marriage?

He took a deep breath as his hot air is shown. The fire torches are dimly lit in this night. The southern men are shivering into the cold winds, while the northern men stood perfectly still. The royal family is standing as well. It looks like King Robert is pleased with himself while others not so much.

Everyone has gone quiet as his bride is gracefully walking with her father, Lord Tywin.

At her sight, everyone stood still as if she cast a spell on them. Robb looked at his new wife; he felt like he couldn't breathe and was completely in a memorizing her appearance. Her dress is wrapped tightly on to her curves. Her white dress is almost silvery light and her hair is up and he can't seem to stop staring at her. A light tap on his shoulder woken Robb up; he turns his head and saw his father with a small smile at him.

Robb turned back looking at the woman he can proudly called his wife. All the doubts are still there, but he has faith that they can work something out.

Eleanor is by her father's side as they walked together up to the sacred weirwood heart tree. Ned stepped forward. Tywin Lannister has not shown much of sighs that he is cold, not like any of his party.

"Who comes before the Old gods this night?"

Tywin calmly and void of all his expression as he spoke.

"Eleanor of the house of Lannister comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered she comes to beg the blessings of Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Tywin began as his voice is firm.

Robb almost forgot the recitation, but came forward.

"Robb of House Stark, heir of Winterfell. Who gives her?"

"Tywin of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and her father."

Ned nodded at him as he turns to Eleanor. "Lady Eleanor, will you take this man?"

Robb looked at Eleanor as she took a deep breath. "I will take this man," her voice carried soft, but strong in the wind. She walked towards Robb as he reaches out her hand to take. She tightly grasped it. They both stood together.

They both knelt down to the Tree in silent prayer. Many of them prayed to soothe the young couple's wellbeing and their parents' heartache.

Robb took a little glance at his bride as she was truly beautiful when the snow has blended in the background of her like a winter goddess.

The couple has not said one word as they looked at each other. Robb gave a smile and Eleanor gave a rather timid one in return.

' _She's nervous, but she held herself up.'_

Robb unclasped her maiden cloak and hands it to Tywin. Then he wrapped a new cloak with a Stark sigil around her. Robb swept her into his arms.

"Thank the Gods! It is finally over," Robert exclaimed loudly, which ruined the moment. Those who are loyal to Lady Eleanor glared heart towards him. "Now on to the feasts," Many of the men and women cheered. Eleanor eyes shown fury as Robb can tell her uncle ruined the moment for her. He managed to calm her down by holding her comfort.

"To think he won't ruin anything." Eleanor whispered low for Robb.

Robb smirked, "Don't worry; I'm sure you scream the loudest." He felt a smug coming to his face when she blushed heavily and glared at him.

Oh yes, he will enjoy teasing his new wife.

* * *

Rickard Karstark

Well, well. Looks like the deceased father was right about his mother's prophecy came true. The West will marry into the North. BAH!

However, he heard a rumor that she tamed a lion that had sneak itself into the Lannister party. He supposed that she is tolerable if not noticing that young Robb Stark is quite smitten with his new bride.

He will never respect a Lannister. Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer! He hated with such fury! He shamed his sister. His beautiful sister that men would fight for her hand in marriage or start wars if they must. His sister used to cry that she will be leaving and marrying a southern noble man, yet she did it with duty. He has never been so proud of her.

Lady Elizabeth Karstark.

Aye, he barely remembers her except her portrait that he hide in her room every time he visit, but now in the days he it became unbearable to visit his sister's chambers.

Jaime Lannister left her humiliated the day of the wedding. More than anything he wanted to chase after him and kill that bastard.

Elizabeth had cried so much in her room. She never wanted to see anymore marriage proposal ever since that day. Rickard did what he could to protect her. His father demands that the Karstark must go to Harrenhal to celebrate Lord Whent's daughter name-day.

In his mind, his sister should not attend, but his father is assisted on it. He was right. That Mad King had taken his sister!

He raped his precious sister and she died! There were rumors that she had a child, but he knew that if his sister is dead, then the child is probably being dead too. No doubt that Robert would like that.

He shakes his head and gulping his drink.

He is curious about the bride. He turned his head and felt like someone punches him in the gut. Lady Lannister looks so much like his sister.

It feels like Elizabeth's would have a child just like her.

"It's time to bed them!"

Rickard felt the urge to protect her. He is confused, why should he protect someone who is dead?

"No!" Robb shouted as he stood. "There would no bedding."

Many expressed their disappointment and groans are sounded out.

Robb leads his new bride to their rooms.

Rickard sighs in relief.

He is looking at Tywin Lannister with suspicion.

Tywin noticed Lord Karstark eyes are watching. The Old Lion turned and held his gaze upon Lord Karstark.

Karstark eyes widen in realization. He looked back where Robb and Lady Eleanor disappear. His sister's child is still alive!

* * *

 **Phew! Thanks for waiting. Hope you like it!**

 **Send in Comments and Reviews about this story. Again this is Robb/OC story now.**

 **Her hair and outfit is like The Borgias - Lucrezia Borgia or that picture that looks like** **3d62d9716b4c1a7dafa67e2cf2b2df78**

 **Her wedding looks like 640-547507250-beautiful-bride-with-perfect-hairstyle**


End file.
